Cómo sobrevivir a tu compañero de piso
by Chiomi Bon
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tu compañero de piso es extremadamente atractivo? Levi lo descubrirá poco a poco. —Conjunto de drabbles— Capítulo 04: Pasatiempos
1. 01 Revista

¡Hola a Todos!

Este es mi primer Fic (o conjunto de Drabbles ) sobre este anime y sobretodo de esta pareja. Espero les guste :3

Los capítulos tendrán una actualización día por medio o cada dos días. Puede que me demoré un poco en ciertas ocasiones pero ya tengo un respaldo de cinco capítulos más por si algo se interpone entre mis dedos y el teclado.

¡Espero les guste!

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hacer cuando tu compañero de piso es extremadamente atractivo? Levi lo descubrirá poco a poco.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo acontecido en esta historia, es parte de una serie de delirios diarios que tengo. Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán. Todo esto lo escribo porque me place hacerlo sin recibir nada a cambio.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Capítulos _muy_ cortos. Redacción en primera persona. Posiblemente Ooc. Lenguaje obsceno e inapropiado. Referencias sexuales. Sexo Anal.

**Dedicatorias:** ¡A todas(os) ustedes que me leen! Pero especialmente a la Natalia que es mi "amiga secreta" (aunque en un principio era la Vale XD). Bueno, espero te guste el fic, Linda.

* * *

**01. Revista**

.

El día de hoy, Mikasa me regaló una revista.

Yo esperaba un libro. Ya sabes, del tipo: "Cómo tratar con un compañero de piso".

Pero ella me dio una revista.

Una revista para chicas adolescentes y hormonadas. De esas que te "ayudan" a conquistar al chico de tus sueños. Con páginas y páginas de cantantes populares, tips sobre cómo maquillarte y peinarte adecuadamente para una fiesta y artículos sobre...nada interesante en realidad.

La verdad es que no sabía si sentirme ofendido o sinceramente agradecido.

Decidí agradecerle.

—¡Trae más de mil consejos sobre cómo _tratar_ con hombres!—me dijo brindándome una sonrisa.

Existe una gran diferencia entre _"tratar"_ y _"conquistar_".

Preferí no mencionarlo.

Mikasa no tiende a recibir muy a gusto ese tipo de correcciones.

—Es la Biblia de las Mujeres y si te la doy es porque creo que la necesitarás, Levi—agregó cuando intente (no) muy sutilmente de deshacerme de la revista.

Mikasa no dejó de escrutarme con la mirada hasta que la guardé en mi mochila. Siento que si no la recibo apropiadamente_,_ no querrá volver a verme nunca más.

Conservaré la revista sólo porque creo que _podría _serme útil para descubrir el misterio qué es Eren desde que se convirtió en mi compañero de piso.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: **02. Pestañas**


	2. 02 Pestañas

**Disclaimer:** Juro que los personajes no son míos. Sólo la historia.

* * *

**02. Pestañas**

.

_«¡Sedúcelo con tu mirada! A la hora de hablar con tu chico, mantén un apropiado contacto visual. Tienes que mirarlo a los ojos el tiempo suficiente como para mostrar interés, pero no demasiado como para intimidarlo. El truco está en mirar directamente a sus ojos de forma cálida por dos o tres segundo, desviar la mirada y volver lentamente con un suave aleteo de pestañas. Recuerda: ¡e__l pestañeo es la clave!_ »

Eren estaba estudiando y parecía realmente interesado en lo que hacía. Necesitaba que me prestara algún tipo de atención para poner en práctica todo lo que la revista de Mikasa me había _enseñado_. Era fácil, podía hacerlo.

Encendí el televisor y subí el volumen al máximo.

—¿Te importa? Estoy tratando de estudiar—gruñó Eren apagando el televisor.

Conté; uno, dos, tres. Miré el piso. Conté; uno, dos, tres. Volví a mirarlo. Eren ya estaba de nuevo con la nariz entre sus libros.

Volví a encender el televisor.

—¡Te cuesta demasiado mantener el silencio por las siguientes tres horas! En serio, necesito que te quedes quieto.

Y yo en serio necesito que me prestes atención.

Conté; uno, dos, tres. Miré mis pies. Conté; uno, dos, tres. Volví a mirarlo. Eren desconectó el televisor.

Encendí la radio y subí el volumen al máximo.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no hagas ruido?

Lo miré fijamente y conté; uno, dos, tres. Miré el piso. Conté; uno, dos, tres. Volví a mirarlo (por alguna razón su rostro se veía apático) y pestañeé.

—Sólo quería— conté; uno, dos, tres. Piso. Conté; uno, dos, tres. Lo miré y pestañeé—...que tuviéramos una charla.

Eren levantó una ceja.

—¿Y bien, Señor Tengamos Una Charla?

Uno, dos, tres. Manos. Uno, dos, tres. Ojos. Pestañear.

—¿Te sientes bien, Levi? ¿Te duele el cuello?

Uno, dos, tres. Pies. Uno, dos,…

—¡Para!

Tres. Lo miré.

Eren no tenía cara de haber sido seducido por mis ojos.

Tal vez si pestañeo más...

Creo que no funcionó; la revista de Mikasa no decía nada de que _mi chico_ me lanzaría un libro a la cabeza.

* * *

**N/A**: Omg! ¡Nunca había tenido tantos reviews por un capítulo! ni tantos favoritos, ni tantos follow. Me alegra mucho que la historia les haya atraído (aunque sea un poco). Siento que voy a llorar c': muchas gracias por todo...y **Metropolis pt 1** en serio _intenté_ hacer este capítulo más largo :D

Bueno, ¡espero este capitulo también les haya gustado!

Siguiente capítulo: **03. Novio**

PD: ¡Quiero jugar a las adivinanzas! El primero que adivine cuál es el nombre del capítulo 4 ganará un premio sorpresa c: La pista es la siguiente: Son una serie de actividades que hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre y que nos gusta hacer ¿Alguien sabe ya cuál es la palabra?


	3. 03 Novio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, como siempre, no son míos. La historia, por otro lado, junto a sus incoherencia, sí.

* * *

**03. Novio**

.

La revista habla de un novio. Del mío. Me pregunta cosas sobre él. Pero yo no sabía que tenía uno. Mikasa dice que un novio es un pobre malnacido que pasean las mujeres en algo que ellas llaman "citas".

A veces, salgo con Eren a comprar algo para cenar. ¿Se considera eso como_ pasear_? Que yo sepa nunca hemos tenido citas. No muchas. No creo.

¿Eso hace a Eren mi novio? Tal vez. Esto es demasiado confuso.

Le preguntaré.

—Levi, un "novio" es alguien agradable con quien a ti te gusta estar y pasar el rato—respondió luego de alzar una ceja.

Últimamente hace eso mucho.

—¿Eso no es un amigo?

—Se parecen bastante

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿En qué se diferencian?

—_Tú_ tienes citas con _tú _novio. Ya sabes, van a un lugar, se toman de la mano…

—Sí, ya había escuchado algo sobre ese extraño _ritual_—interrumpí meciéndome la barbilla. Esto no resuelve nada.

—Un novio es alguien a quien quieres mucho.

Pausa.

Lo miré. Pestañeé (_juro que no fue intencional_).

—Eren, ¿Tu eres mi novio?

Pausa incomoda.

Eren dice que él no es mi novio.

He llegado a la conclusión de que seguiré considerándome el novio de Eren, sólo porque creo que si no lo hago, heriré sus sentimientos. Aun así, seguiré tratando de conquistarlo. Desde que traté de seducirlo con mis ojos, sigue tirándome libros cada vez que pestañeo demasiado.

Lo más probable es que no entienda que pestañear, es algo que hago_ inconscientemente_.

Necesito encontrar otro consejo con respecto a eso.

* * *

**N/A:** *Crying* fue ver sus reviews y comenzar a llorar :'D ¡enserio muchas gracias por ellos! me animan demasiado. Lamento si no puedo contestarlos todos ; A ; Ahora, con respecto a la adivinanza; la ganadora fue **Criztal98 **¡Felicidades! tu premio es elegir tu premio (?): puedes escoger entre decirme que hobbies prefieres para Eren en el próximo capítulo o, si quieres, ¡te escribo un Fic! Tu decides...

Bueno, ¡espero el capítulo fuera de tu agrado!

Siguiente capítulo:** 04. Pasatiempos**

PD: ¿Alguien quiere más adivinanzas? ¡Los premios varían!


	4. 04 Pasatiempos

**Disclaimer:** Ya deberían saber que estos personajes son demasiado sexys para ser míos.

**Gracias a: Criztal98, **quien eligió "fotografía y dibujo" como actividades favoritas de Eren y en serio me inspiró para escribir esto (antes el capitulo era _totalmente_ distinto).**  
**

* * *

**04. Pasatiempos**

.

_«¡Averigua qué es lo que a tu chico le gusta! Trata de interesarte en sus pasatiempos o busca algunos nuevos que puedan hacer juntos. ¡Cuidado! si no te gusta lo que tu chico hace, encuentra una manera de que eso no te perjudique demasiado o, simplemente, dile que esa actividad no es de "tu agrado". Siempre puedes justificarla como peligrosa o inapropiada. »_

Hoy acompañé a Eren a la tienda para hacer la compra de la semana. Eren no parecía muy a gusto con eso, generalmente él hace este tipo de "actividades" solo, pero creo que en algún momento tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Si somos _novios_, necesitamos más citas como estas.

—Eren, ¿_qué _te gusta? —pregunté mientras intentaba decidirme si llevar cereal integral o cereal azucarado.

Decidí llevar el integral.

—Las mujeres.

Auch.

—Me refiero a: ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

—Mirar mujeres.

Auch.

El muy descarado (como si quisiera echarme en cara que no tengo ni pechos, ni curvas), se acercó a una chica, con una gran dotación de carne enfrente que sostenía un anuncio de carnes, y comenzó a hablarle como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

He de admitir que no sabía cómo reaccionar en un principio. Tenía muchas ganas de golpear a la chica por querer quitarme a _mi novio_, pero también sentía la necesidad de golpear a Eren. Era muy difícil decidirme por cuál, así que hice lo que siempre hago en este tipo de situaciones con intenciones asesinas: fingir un desmayo.

"Me desperté" (tres minutos después) cuando escuché a alguien gritando: _"¡Traigan un doctor!". _Creo que era la chica de las carnes.

Los ojos de Eren me recibieron acusadores cuando los miré.

Pues, ¡no es_ mi_ problema si ella se interesa en _mi_ ahora!

—No se preocupen—comenzó a decir Eren con un pequeña sonrisa—, siempre hace este tipo de _cosas_. Por eso, _nuestros padres_, lo internaron en un hospital de salud mental. ¡Podría ser peligroso para los demás si está fuera! Cuando lo vean, procuren llamar a la policía para que lo lleven de vuelta, por favor. Muchas gracias.

Sentí como las ganas de asesinar volvían, así que me paré lo más dignamente que pude y me fui.

Nunca podré volver a esa tienda otra vez.

Cuando llegue a nuestro piso, después de esa realmente _informativa y educativa_ salida, he hecho una lista con las actividades favoritas de Eren (he tenido que escribirlas en mi portátil. No me gustaría que Eren las encontrara):

1.- Mirar mujeres.

2.- Fotografiar mujeres.

3.- Dibujar mujeres.

4.- (Intentar)Tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres.

5.- Ser heterosexual.

6.- Despertarme de un desmayo (no-fingido) e inventar historias sobre que asisto a un recinto de salud mental.

7.- Hacer ejercicio.

8.- (Des)Ordenar el departamento.

Yo ya muestro interés por las últimas dos (sobre todo de la número siete).

Pero dudo que pueda interesarme en las otras seis.

* * *

**N/A:** En serio no puedo creerme que les siga gustando la historia, les juro que subo un capitulo y me paso la noche sin poder dormir de los puros nervios! Agradezco demasiado sus reviews, fav y follow! me animan demasiado :3 ¡Ustedes hacen posible esto más que yo!

Tengo que decirles algo muy importante: ¡me voy de vacaciones! ¡No entren en pánico! ¡Desde aquí igual puedo subir los capítulos! Además, ya tengo dos más escritos :33 (pero no podré seguir con las adivinanzas hasta que vuelva :c)

¡Aun así, espero este capitulo les gustara! ¡Es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento!

Siguiente capítulo: **05. Cama**

Siguiente del Siguiente capítulo: **06. Esto es privado, Eren. No lo leas**

PD: En los próximos capítulos aparece Eren desnudo _Shhhh_


End file.
